A Mysterious Tower
Quest Giver: Kalkstein *'Reward:' Walkthrough The Sephirot Inside you will find the Water Gate that will teach you the Axii Sign, and a chest containing a bunch if items. Note: You may find Ain Soph Aur in Grandpa's house at the swamps. Phases The Books I promised Kalkstein that I would get more information about the mage's tower in the swamps. Two books are of particular importance: "Ain Soph Aur" and "The Secret Gates". Very old publications as they are, they might be difficult to find. The dwarf had "The Secret Gates" and I'll have to look for the other one among some old people interested in history. Antiquarian The dwarven antiquarian hinted at where I might find the books I need. Golan Vivaldi owns "The Secret Gates" and he might also have a copy of "Ain Soph Aur". Vivaldi Arrested (will only appear if you didn't let the Scoia'tael get the weapon in Act I - see Strangers_in_the_Night) I witnessed the arrest of Golan Vivaldi. It is too bad - I hoped he would help me find one of the books for Kalkstein - after all, he is a dwarf. Perhaps I should come up with a way of breaking him out of prison. Vivaldi's Release (will only appear if you didn't let the Scoia'tael get the weapon in Act I - see Strangers_in_the_Night) I managed to release Vivaldi from prison. Now I can visit him and ask about the book for Kalkstein. The following four stages may appear in different order. The Secret Gates I got hold of "The Secret Gates", I need to study the book thoroughly. Ain Soph Aur I got hold of "Ain Soph Aur", I need to study the book thoroughly. The Tower History I got acquainted with the history of the tower in the swamp. That knowledge, combined with information taken from "Ain Soph Aur", should satisfy Kalkstein. The Sephirot History I read the Sephirot history. This information, supplemented with "The Secret Gates" should satisfy Kalkstein's expectations. Information for Kalkstein I retrieved the books Kalkstein asked me for. Sharing new information with him can pay off. Sephirot I presented Kalkstein with the results of my quest and got one Sephirah. Now, following the clues from the books I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the right obelisks in the swamp. The following stages may appear in different order depending on the order in which you do corresponding quests. The Sephirot (After making a sacrifice to Melitele) Kalkstein's notes helped me find another Sephirah. The Sephirot (Tagged as wp_map_coco, maybe it's the one we get by killing the cockatrice?) Kalkstein's notes are invaluable. I found another Sephirah. The Sephirot (After bying one from Leuvaarden) I have another Sephirah - thanks to Kalkstein's notes again. The Sephirot (After helping Vaska to get rid of drowners) I have another Sephirah. I'll have to thank Kalkstein for his notes. The Sephirot (Swamp Cave) I'm getting closer. Using Kalkstein's notes, I found another Sephirah. The Sephirot (After defeating Golem) Kalkstein did me a real favor with those notes. I have another Sephirah. The Sephirot (The one you get from fake Raymond Maarloeve) Kalkstein's notes led me to yet another Sephirah. Keth'aar I received the last Sephirah from the detective. The Sephirot are in Place I placed all the Sephirot on the obelisks and the tower is open. I need to inform Kalkstein and collect my reward. Opening the Tower I did what Kalkstein asked, placing all the Sephirot on the obelisks and opening the tower. Kalkstein paid me my reward as agreed. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher (computer game) (Chapter 2) es:Una Torre Misteriosa